


My Pet

by LokiServant



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiServant/pseuds/LokiServant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To him, I had no name. To him, I was only 'Pet.'<br/>There were no questions, demands or requests. There were only commands.<br/>Cut off from the rest of the world, I had no choice but to rely on him and love him. He was all I had. Just like a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

I awoke, naked and on the floor.

Master was still asleep in bed so I stood up as quietly as possible and tried walking to the door. Tried, as in I didn't make 3 steps before his icy hand was gripped around my throat.

"Where does my pet think she is going?" His voice whispered into my ear.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as I spoke. "Nowhere, my lord. I simply did not want to wake you."  
  
He chuckled and pushed me to the ground. "Pets are meant to walk on all fours," He knelt next to me and grabbed my hair, yanking it forcefully to his lips, "Since my pet does not understand, she will wear this to remind her of her place."  
  
 _Click._  
  
He threw me to the ground and walked away. I brought my fingers to my neck, thinking it was just a collar. But as soon as I touched it, fire was released by the collar, burning my fingers.  
  
"Should you try to take it off, you will be burned. Should you try to stand on two legs, you will be burned. Should you attempt to escape again, your neck will be burned so badly, the skin will melt off."  
  
I swallowed and turned my head to look at him. Only a few short days ago, I was at home with my family. Now I was with him.  
  
I lived in a forest village on Asgard where most people stayed all their lives. Although I was constantly lonely and knew my future was not going to improve, I was content. Then it was announced that the royal family would be headed this way. Although I suspect they were to make sure there was no illegal activity, they reported they simply wished to make sure all places on Asgard were well.  
  
My home was in an uproar, we were all cleaning and getting out our best dress clothes. We wanted to impress the King and Queen, of course.  
  
On the afternoon they were to arrive, we were all excited. As requested of us, the adults were to converse with the King and Queen as the girls of marrying age were to converse with the two princes.  
  
Most girls had been hopeful Prince Thor choose them. They knew of the rumors surrounding each prince and decided their chances were to be best taken with the eldest. A few had decided to try Prince Loki as there had not been much competition. I decided to just enjoy the festivities since my older sister was going to be there. She was beautiful and more social than I. Any prince would surely pick her over me.  
  
As soon as the party started, I had retreated to my wallflower status. Elegant music was playing and there was two sides to the room. One, of course, for Prince Thor, the other for Prince Loki.  
  
I decided to sit in the middle. I had caught glimpses of both princes but only for a moment before each was blocked again by a crowd of admirers.  
  
"What are you doing? Get up and dance!" My sister had seen me. "It is almost time for the Royal Dance!"  
  
The Royal Dance is a tradition where the girls line up while each prince picks a girl to dance with.  
  
"No, sister. I am content here." I gave her a smile. "Any prince would be a fool to choose me with such a perfect lady in the room."  
  
She gave a slight laugh and nodded, "That does not mean you cannot enjoy the festivities as well."  
  
I surrendered and stood. With only one last dance before the Royal Dance, I danced with my sister. We laughed and twirled as the music played.  
  
This was one of the moments I truly appreciated life. Even though, I was destined to become a broken and beaten housewife, I still had the occasional glimpse of a better life that helped me push through.  
  
Her hair was flying through the air but still managed to look flawless. Her eyes twinkled and her smile was shining as bright as can be. I wouldn't be surprised if both of the princes wanted her.  
  
As the music began to slow and stop, we parted. We only had a few minutes to refresh ourselves so most of the girls flew to the closest room with a mirror. With just about everyone gone to take a break, I retreated to a corner.  
  
That was when I felt him at first. He put his hands on the wall on each side of me and pressed his back against me. Although I had never laid with a man, I knew at the moment it touched me, his manhood was aroused.  
  
I gasped and tried to turn around but he pressed harder against me.  
  
"Now, be a good little girl and keep quiet, wouldn't want anyone to know who the little harlot is."  
  
I was paralyzed in shock and couldn't move or scream as I felt him lift up my dress and move aside my undergarments  
.  
His finger slipped inside me and my insides burned. I was being stretched but how he moved his fingers made me melt. This pain and pleasure rippled through my body and I could feel myself getting slicker.  
  
Soon after, he added another finger and began pumping them. As violated as I felt, I couldn't control the small moan that escaped my lips.  
  
His breath hit my ear as he chuckled. "So pathetic, so easy."  
  
I don't know how long we were in the corner for but he had managed to add another finger and make me put my hands on the wall for support.  
  
I heard noises coming from the other side of the room. As he 'tsked' and pulled out of me, I felt empty and felt his presence leave. As I turned around to try and catch a glimpse of him, I saw the room was empty, aside from the few girls returning to the room.  
  
I turned back to the corner as options ran through my head.  
  
If I was to speak out, I would be seen as used. My chances of marriage were to shrink.  
  
And the Royal Dance. Oh, how most everyone in the village would hate me. The Royal Dance would be interrupted and surely the chance to dance with the princes would not come again.  
  
I didn't know my attacker either.  
  
I had no options that were better than staying silent. I took a deep breath and went to go find my sister for the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction in a long while.  
> I'm rusty. Really rusty, so please leave feedback. I really look forward to getting some!


	2. For Every Wish There Comes A Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My router had been destroyed and, as you can guess, it took me awhile to obtain another.

With all the girls lined up, my sister and I held hands in anticipation. My sister looked at me, "Oh how I wish to be picked! Can you imagine living in the palace?"

"I can only imagine visiting **you** in the palace," I grinned, "After the prince steals you away, of course."

She squeezed my hand and we looked forward.

Everyone fell silent as the two princes walked in.

One of them looked every bit like the King and Queen. Built with a body like armor, his golden hair seemed to wave down his head. He grinned and I could hear most of the girls swoon.

But the other was tall, lean and every bit intimidating as he was handsome. Dark hair and green eyes stood out and seemed to pierce through the very fabric of time. He was gorgeous. And while he spent his time looking around the room at other girls, I suddenly hoped he would pick me.

The blonde stepped forward and spoke, "I am Prince Thor. This," He swept his hand to the man standing next to him, "is my brother, Prince Loki."  
Loki stepped forward and gave a little bow. On his face he wore a small smile that seemed to light up his whole face.

Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad. I could always pretend that the... incident, had never occurred.

The music started off and each prince went to a different end of the circle and walked around it, surveying the girls. Prince Thor came to our side of the circle first and as he passed me, he only gave me a glance. He did, however, take an extra long look at my sister and gave her a wink as he passed.

My heart started to flutter and my insides burned as Prince Loki came to us. His eyes seemed to pierce through me and he gave me a smirk. I glanced down, unable to hide the heat rising in my cheeks.

After a minute, my sister nudged me with her elbow. I looked up and the princes were standing in the center. This meant they would now choose.

The princes were both walking in our direction and I couldn't seem to breathe. Prince Thor walked to my sister and offered his hand while Prince Loki took my hand to his lips and gave a kiss.

Although it lasted but a second, his lips left a electric shock that shot up my arm. He continued to hold my hand and asked, "May I have the honor of this dance?"  
I smiled and said, "The honor is all mine, my lord." I don't know how I managed to stay so calm on the outside but I wasn't about to dwell on it.

He pulled me into the center and we began to dance. He feet moved swiftly and I struggled to keep up.

I stared into his eyes as we moved about. Neither of us spoke one word but I was enjoying myself immensely. It was as if I were in an old tale.  
As he pulled me closer, I felt his breath on my ear. I gave a slight laugh but stopped when he whispered, "So pathetic, so easy."

I pulled back and looked at him, fear in my eyes. He was smirking. It was him. He was the one who violated me.

He laughed, "Now, now. Let's not make a scene. I'd certainly hate for you to embarrass yourself or make any false accusations towards the youngest royal family member."

I continued to dance with him as he spoke. My throat had gone dry and my body went on autopilot.

"I just hope you remember for the rest of your insignificant life who you belong to."

The music was beginning to slow down and I could not comprehend what was happening. One of the princes has attacked me. And wanted me to know it. Although tales of Prince Loki's cruelty had reached our village, I had simply thought it was false gossip.

The music was almost to an end. And as he pulled me in one last time, I did what I always did when my pride was struck; I said the first thing that entered my mind. "I could never belong to such a weak boy. Especially one who will **never** be king."

The music ended and forced to part with me as the crowd began to swallow him, I began to walk away as fast as possible. I did not attempt to leave with my sister and went back to my empty house. This day could not get worse.

I cried for maybe an hour but as the rest of my family returned home, I stopped and began to put on a face. Mother and Father were home but my sister had yet to arrive. I would not be shocked if Prince Thor had convinced her to partake in some extra activities with him.

As the night moved on, I retreated to my room. I fell into a light sleep and dreamt of him.

Prince Loki pushed me to the floor and roughly grabbed my wrists above my head. I yelped and he put his mouth on my neck. He began to suck and lick, looking for a sensual spot.

I moaned as he found it and he bit down, hard. "Ah! My lord..." His hand traveled down to my lift my dress and he removed my undergarments.

His finger was cold to the touch as he flicked my flower. "Ah-ahh!" I could feel his mouth lift upward as he smiled.

With his thumb, he started rubbing it in circles, and applying pressure every so often.

"Loki," I moaned, "give it to me, my lord. My king."

I sat straight up. Mother was calling for me.

Ignoring the wetness between my thighs, I walked to the common area to find my sister, Mother, Father and Loki all sitting. I froze, eyes wide.  
Gesturing to a chair next to Loki, Father told me, "Prince Loki has told us of the great potential he sees in you. He wishes to see you strive and to give an opportunity to prove it."

Everyone was looking at me and as I glanced at Loki I saw the evil smile upon his face. This was my price for forgetting my place. And he was here to remind me of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I had honestly expected only one person to read it but thank you so much!  
> Please remember to leave comments telling me how I can improve! After all, I'm here to serve :D


	3. The Walls Are Deceiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly astonished that people actually like my story. Thank you so much!

Prince Loki and I were in his carriage later that night.

We sat across from each other in silence. I hadn't looked at him since earlier that night when my family basically sold me off.

Prince Loki promised my family I would be a personal servant, gave them some money, and I was forced to pack with no say in the matter. Mother and Father seemed glad to be rid of me, as if I was some piece of furniture they had just sold for a major profit. My sister was the only one who appeared sad to see me leave.

I risked a glance and he was staring at me with an ice cold glare. My head fell right back down. Maybe I could undo some damage. Make him change his mind. "I am-"

"I will break you." I stopped breathing. "You should have accepted your place. I am your prince." His words were clipped.

"I am so sorry-"

"You will be sorry. You will have to beg for mercy before me." I could not find words to say. I did not know how to react or think.

As we started to reach the palace, I was grabbed by the chin and forced to stare in Prince Loki's eyes. "Here are your instructions that you shall follow or else be punished. When we reach the palace and exit, you will follow me very closely. I have already instructed all the servants to act as if you were not there. Should you disobey me, well, I think you know not to."

I waited for him to release me but he continued to hold me there until, "Yes, sir," escaped my mouth.

He smirked and leaned back, pleased with himself. To try and save myself from further embarrassment, I looked out the window. It was simply gorgeous.

Everything was lit from top to bottom and shone with the brightness of many suns. It was a vision to behold. At my village, everyone had talked about how beautiful it was but nothing compared to the true sight.

The carriage stopped and the door opened. Prince Loki stepped out and I got out behind him. For a moment I stood still, it smelled like Valhalla. But as Prince Loki soon started walking, I scurried to get next to him again.

I was afraid of him. If he went as far to take me away from my home and possibly torture me for damaging his pride, who knew what he would do to me for disobeying a direct order of his.

He chuckled and a booming voice called out behind us, "Brother!"

My lord turned and raised his arms, "Brother!"

Prince Thor walked up to us and would only look at Prince Loki. It was still as if I was not alive.

They made small chat about various subjects but as we approached a door, Prince Loki stopped, "Well brother, I must retire now. If you would be so kind-"

Prince Thor interrupted and put on a hand on Prince Loki's shoulder, "I am concerned for you. You have not taken any interest in any maidens in the land, Father is beginning to think you are more interested in, perhaps, the lords of this land-"

"No." Prince Loki's eyes were hard and icy.

Prince Thor removed his hand and smiled. "I am glad."

Without saying anything else, he turned and left. Prince Loki opened the door and walked in.

"Welcome to my chambers." His bed was draped in that green of his, as was most of the furniture. There was a large collection of books as well, more than my library contained. There were more doors inside his room but were shut. It was glorious. Bigger than the largest house in my village, his chambers were extraordinary. Prince Loki slammed the door behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

From behind me he whispered, "Now strip, pet. Your new life awaits you."


	4. Starting The Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for later on. I am not good at doing scenes that involved hand jobs or blow jobs. And part of this was inspired by a true event.

I froze. I could not find it within myself to obey him.

He gripped my shoulders tighter, "Or are you dying to feel my touch again?"

The thought of his hands touching my body and removing my clothes had made my body move again. I hurriedly started to take off the layers of my dress. He chuckled and removed his hands. He walked past me and sat on his bed.  

I was down to my thin white slip. I hesitated; I had never undressed before a man nor woman before. If someone was to see me in such a state I would want it to be someone who did not frighten me to my core.

His voice floated, "Keep going..."

I took a breath. As the final garment fell to the floor, I closed my eyes. "Ehehehe. Come here, pet."

As my eyes opened, I stepped forward. I walked toward the bed and stood in front of it. His eyes scanned my body and I kept my eyes down. I felt confused. As much as I hated this, some part of myself loved it. "Now get on top of me."

My eyes darted to his, "What?"

"You have done this before, have you not?" As my eyes looked left and my face caught fire, he kept on. "Oh, a virgin?  Now this changes  _everything_."

 I glanced up at him and saw a mischievous look. He leaned forward and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. "I am going to train you to please me and only me. You may put on the slip and then return here."

"Yes, sir." I scurried to where it sat on the floor and threw it on, loving how much of my skin was covered. I walked slowly back to the bed, delaying the inevitable.

His eyes followed me the entire time as I was walking back and I noticed how he went from wearing casual armor to nothing. Every part of him was exposed. Even his...manhood. I averted my eyes as I felt warmth grow in my body.

I stopped and his patted the bed next to him. I was relieved he still didn't want me on top of him.

"Now, arouse me." I looked at him, confused. His sigh was one of irritation. " **Touch** me."

I swallowed and looked at the one place I had been avoiding. It was partially hard already but I could tell I had to do some work.

I reached out and took it with my hand. As I moved my hand down, it moved and I retracted my hand and yelped. Prince Loki whipped his head at me, "What!" "It moved!" "Well what did you expect?" "Not that!"

He grabbed my hand and placed it back on him. His hands covered mine and showed me how to move. After I started to get it, he leaned back and let go.

Something came over me, and I put my head next to it and licked it. It twitched and I started to enjoy myself. The faster I moved and the more I licked, the more he reacted. 

Gaining more and more confidence, my mouth slipped over onto the tip and slowly I started to suck. As I moved lower, I would go back up and graze his with my teeth. 

Somehow, I could tell he loved it.

His hand grabbed my hair and whipped my head back. "You're a fast learner."

Before another word was said, he threw me on the bed and jumped on top of me. He grabbed the top of my slip and ripped it.

His mouth went to my breast, hungrily. I gasped and let out a moan.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

Prince Loki stopped and growled. He grabbed me, and walked me to a door before shoving me in. "Silence." I nodded.

The door shut and I slid down to sit and wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking, Loki should name his pet, right?  
> Well I have no idea what to name her/me/it.  
> So message or comment names. They could be regular names, or description names (Spot, Blackie, etc.) or anything really. I'll pick the name I personally like best in the next chapter.  
> Please don't make me google 'Pet Names' guys!


	5. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to update every Thursday or Friday. I live in Upstate New York, which if you haven't heard, is getting snowstorms like it will never fucking snow again. I work at the DOT which means I end up getting called in when I have a day off. So once this weather evens out or calms the fuck down, my updates will be more frequent and scheduled.  
> Also, as someone pointed out, it does sound pretty medieval. I honestly do not have an explanation for that XD  
> Someone messaged me the name Sharra, which I love, and will be using but I will also be using Kitten (Love it so much.)  
> Thank you all so much for the suggestions! They were very helpful, I'm actually fairly certain that when I start my next story, I'll come back to this list again.

As I sat in the closet, my insides were on fire. 

'What is wrong with me? I actually  _liked_ what that monster was doing to me.' I couldn't believe myself. 

Is there someway that inside me, I thrive to be a masochist? Do I like being treated this way? I am so ashamed.

Voices outside the door were not clear enough for me to hear but I could distinguish them as Prince Loki and a woman. 

I hugged my knees and waited. I don't know how long had passed but eventually the door opened up. Prince Loki looked down at me and he was fuming. "Get up heathen." His clipped words were full of hatred. I gathered I had not moved fast enough, for Loki grabbed me by my arm and yanked me up. He smelled faintly like flowers. 

"I'm leaving. You will stay unclothed, and on my bed until I return. Nothing else." He commanded as he dragged me by my forearm. He threw me on the bed and walked briskly to the door. " **Do not** cause a disturbance." The door slammed behind him.

What am I supposed to do? As I looked around the room, I realized how.... un-personal his room was. There was nothing here to show that someone continuously lived here. No memories or anything. If it were not for his colors adorning the room, I would have thought I was in a spare room.

As I sat here, I realized just how exhausted I was. I crawled under the bedding and proceeded to close my eyes and rest.

When I awoke, I was warm and embraced. Someone was wrapped around me. Was I back in my bed? Did my sister sneak into bed with me again?

I opened my eyes and found myself disappointed. The day before was not a dream. Prince Loki was holding me. My eyes watered. Was this my life now? Waking up, only to find everything I thought was a nightmare to be true?

"Let us start the day, shall we?" 

My eyes shot up. He was smirking down at me with a mischievous look on his face.

He sat up and that's when I noticed he had no clothing on. I averted my eyes and he stood.

"Let me explain how your life is going to work from now on. You are my pet. Nothing more, nothing less. You are only mine. This room is your world now. There will be no visitors or friends or anything of the sorts. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Another thing, you are to address me as Master. Only Master." He stared at me, expecting an answer.

"Yes, Master."

"As for your new name, I have taken a liking to Sharra. Also know as the Goddess of Submission." Is he serious? He's re-naming me? After the submission god?

"That should tell you of your place without any explaining." He gathered his clothes and left again. 

If this was a preview to how my life was going to be, I did not want it. I would prefer living with the slob in the village. At least then I would have my freedom.

Without a second thought, I stood up and grabbed the only thing I could to wear, the outer part of my dress from the day before. While my body was very outlined, it was still something that covered me. I tiptoed to the door. My heart was pounding and I could not breathe properly. 

I opened it and poked my head out. The hallway was clear. If I remember correctly, we came from the right. I started running. Even if the running drew attention, it would certainly get me away from him faster.

I turned corners, getting lost in what seemed to be a maze. I had seen few people. Mostly gaggles of girls, most of whom laughed at my appearance. 

I ran until I could no longer run any longer. I walked to a pillar and slid down. Tears fell like rivers. There was no escaping this. The harder I cried, the more vocal I became. "I'm trapped here...."

"Glad to see you've come to your senses." My snapped up to see no one other than Master. "You didn't think I would leave you in my quarters with nothing set up, did you? Oh, you did. How  **pathetic**." Every time he spoke that word, it brought back the memories of me pushed against the wall.

"Get up, you mewling quim." I stood up and kept my head down. "Now follow me back to my chambers where you will be properly punished for disobeying."

I was jogging trying to keep up with him, and whenever I looked back, I could see the trail of my tears on the ground.

He had whipped me. Not enough for me to bleed or leave scars but enough to bruise most of my body badly. 

"Sharra, what are you doing?" It took me a moment to respond as I was still not use to the name. 

"I am lying in bed, Master."

"The bed, is not for pets, Sharra."

"I slept in it last night, Master."

" **Sharra**." That warning was all I needed to get off the bed. It has been another day and from what I've learned so far, Master likes to sleep naked. In general, he likes to be naked. He is either fully clothed, usually when he is about to go out, or fully naked. Never in the middle.

I was not to speak unless he spoke to me, expecting an answer. This is difficult for me. I might not be outgoing but I'm used to talking. I hated silence.

I laid on the floor next to the bed.

And so, here I am. Now you know how I got here. I went from living in a simple village, to being the Prince's play thing.

If you remember, I have just been given a collar.

"Now, kitten," He paused and I hesitantly looked up at him, "Get in bed."

I pushed up on my hands, ready to stand but I remember what he said.  _"Should you try to stand on two legs, you will be burned."_

I crawled over to the bed on my hands and knees and managed to jump onto it without standing up. His voice came out of nowhere and whispered in my ear, "Time for another lesson."


End file.
